harrypotterfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pete Balsall
Biographical information Born: 25th April 1970 Blood Status: Muggle-Born Title (s): - Beater Physical information Species: Human Gender: Male Hair colour: Brown Eye colour: A mixture of blue and grey Skin colour: Average / Light Family information Family members: - Joe Balsall (Father) - Deceased - Katie Balsall (Mother) - Unnamed younger sister (Sister) - Deceased - Becky Ancliffe (Wife) - Adrian Ancliffe (Son) Other relations: - Relation to the Ancliffe Family through Becky. Magical skills and characteristics Wand: Cedar, 7 3/4 inches, Troll Whisker Boggart: Wasps Patronus: Rat Affiliation Occupation: Shop Owner House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Balsall Family - Ancliffe Family - A member of the army in the 1986 battle - Gryffindor - Gryffindor Quidditch Team Pete Balsall was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1981 to 1988. In his second year at Hogwarts, he was a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but he later dropped his position at the end of the year for unknown reasons. In his fifth year, a battle raged in and around Hogwarts. Pete, along with many other students, participated in the battle. Pete, along with Terrence Fogarty and Natalie Fairbourne, thought against the Death Eaters and Dementors. During the battle, Terrence was killed in action, which deeply upset both Pete and Natalie. Pete had a brief relationship the following year with Natalie; however, they broke up as Natalie thought it was better just to remain friends. Later in life, Pete went on to marry Becky Ancliffe, a Ravenclaw student. They had one child; a son who they called Adrian. Pete also went on to own a sweet shop in his local town. 'Early life' Pete was the first child born to Joe and Katie Balsall, a married couple, who had recently moved to the town of Dorset. Two years later, Katie gave birth to another child, whose name is unknown. This child was Pete’s younger sister. When Pete was 7 years old, he and his family went off for a day trip, but were involved in a car accident. Pete was pulled from the vehicle alive, along with his mother. However, his father and younger sister were not as lucky, as they died as a result of the crash. Pete was deeply upset about the death of his father and sister, and he even had to go on medication to deal with what he was going through. At the age of 11, Pete and his mother got a visit from a staff member from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who told them about the Wizarding World, and offered Pete a place at Hogwarts. Although Pete didn’t want to go, his mother insisted, thinking that this was a good way to try to get Pete to move on. 'Hogwarts years ' 'First year' Pete started his first year at Hogwarts on the 1st September 1981, and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. He was rather sky, and didn’t really make much attempt to talk to anyone. However, most girls in his year thought he was cute, but he didn’t seem to be interested. 'Second year' Pete applied for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and was accepted, playing the role of Beater. However, it is known that by the end of the year, he had dropped out of the team for unknown reasons. The following year, his position had been given to Filemina A. 'Third year' Nothing much is known about Pete’s third year, apart from the fact that he got in trouble when at Hogsmeade, because his mother had forgotten to sign the letter that would give him permission to go. 'Fourth year' In his fourth year, Pete went on to befriend fellow Gryffindors Terrence Fogarty and Natalie Fairbourne, who he seemed to get on well with. 'Fifth year' Pete was heading to the fifth floor, when the battle begun. He was with Terrence and Natalie at the time, and they all ran into the library. Using his transfiguration skills, he was able to conjure a Muggle sword and shield and tried to protect his friends. However, during the battle, his friend Terrence was killed when he was hit by a unknown spell (more than likely the killing curse) Pete and Natalie went on and survived the battle, however, both were upset by the loss of their friend. 'Sixth year' Pete had a brief relationship at the start of his sixth year with Natalie. However, they were separated by Christmas, as Natalie thought it was better to remain friends. This was the year when Pete started his N.E.W.T.s. He took Herbology and Transfiguration as his only two subjects. 'Seventh year' Although they had broken up, Pete was there for Natalie, as she broke down during her N.E.W.T.s. Pete passed both his subjects, Herbology and Transfiguration. He went on to graduate in July 1988. 'Later life' Some time after 2003, Pete went on to marry Becky Ancliffe, and had a son, who they decided to call Adrian. Pete and his future wife were seen in a fancy restaurant, drinking wine and having a meal. This indicates that Becky may come from a rich family. 'Relationships' 'Natalie Fairbourne' Pete became friends with Natalie Fairbourne in his fourth year onwards. In their fifth year, a battle begun in and around Hogwarts. Pete felt the need to protect both Natalie and Terrence. After the battle, Pete and Natalie were both devastated by the loss of their friend, Terrence. In their sixth year, the two got quite close, and they dated for a few months. However, Natalie ended their relationship, saying that she just preferred to be friends. It is unknown about their relationship during their seventh year and whether or not they stayed in touch after Hogwarts. 'Terrence Fogarty' Pete became friends with Terrence Fogarty in his fourth year. During Pete’s fifth year, a battle raged in and around Hogwarts. During the battle, Terrence was killed by an unnamed spell (possibly the killing curse). Pete and Natalie were devastated by his death. 'Personality' Pete was somewhat a shy boy in his early years at Hogwarts. He refused to talk to anyone, unless they spoke to him first. As he progressed through Hogwarts, his confidence got better and he was able to make friends more easily. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Transfiguration: Pete seemed to show a very good skill at Transfiguration, as shown when he transfigured a muggle sword and shield from some of the rubble. Quidditch: Pete was chosen for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his second year, which indicates that he might have been good at Quidditch. However, he dropped out of the team after his second year for unknown reasons. Herbology: Pete seemed to show some skill at Herbology, since he took the subject at N.E.W.T level and passed. Non-verbal spells: Pete also showed some skills at non-verbal spells. At one time, he was seen to be able to move water without a wand. Category:1970 births Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:1986 battle participants Category:Shop Owners Category:Hogwarts students Category:Quidditch players Category:Males Category:Beaters Category:Gryffindor Beaters Category:Balsall Family Category:Married individuals Category:Muggle Borns Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1981 Category:Ancliffe Family